Madeleine Duval/Duchess Swan
Madeleine Duval is one of the main characters of Miraculous: Another Tale, a fanfiction created by c5l6t4. Unlike the characters in the Miraculous series, Madeleine is home-schooled, however, after befriending Juleka Couffaine and Rose Lavillant she frequently visits Collège Françoise Dupont to hang out with them. She is also a dancer and a member of the American Miraculous superhero team. With the Swan Miraculous, when inhabited by Odette, she transforms into the swan-themed superheroine Duchess Swan, gaining the power of purification. Appearance Physical Appearance Madeleine is half French and half American. She is a beautiful girl with a slim figure and stands at around 5'6". She has pale skin with freckles on her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose, grey eyes, and medium-length magenta hair tied into a loose bun. Civilian Attire She wears a denim jacket over a pink dress, and white ballet flats with pink soles. She wears eyeliner around her eyes and a white ribbon around her neck. On her head is a black headband with white feathers on the side that also serves as a Miraculous when Odette inhabits it. She carries a lavender handbag with her and allows Odette to stay inside when they go out. As Duchess Swan When transformed, Duchess Swan's hair becomes a rose brown color and is worn loose, short, and curly. She wears a white skintight bodysuit with a black swan-necked collar. A short translucent powder blue tutu forms from around her waist with wing-shaped edges. The top layer of her suit, akin to a cropped blazer, also has wing-shaped edges. Her mask is white with a black bottom half. She wears white gloves with scalloped edges and black knee-high boots. She keeps her bow and quiver at her back when they're not in use. Her headband becomes a feathered headpiece with a tiara on top. Personality Madeleine is sweet, thoughtful, empathetic, curious, innocent, generous, and sometimes a little awkward, ditzy, and hesitant. Despite her tender and caring personality, Madeleine does not have many friends. She struggles with anxiety and tends to become nervous when she experiences something new like becoming a superhero or falling in love. Although she has gotten used to the amount of attention as the superheroine Duchess Swan, she still gets scatterbrained when she is around her crush Luka and she starts stuttering and blushing whenever he tries to talk to her. With both her parents usually too busy to spend any time with her, Madeleine feels very lonely at home and finds it hard to make any friends when she goes out. She becomes jumpy and fidgety when she is surrounded by a crowd. As Duchess Swan, Madeleine takes her superhero work very seriously and becomes more confident in front of others. She poses a warm and gentle personality with kind intentions and innocent features. She is always supportive of people around her and is trying to go as far as possible for the sake of keeping the environment peaceful and calm. Abilities As a civilian Madeleine is a talented dancer and has high endurance due to her training. Years of dancing, especially in ballet, have made her very flexible and agile. She has good balance and coordination. She is also quite stealthy and light on her feet as she can sneak around other people without being noticed. She has taken a liking to ice skating since coming to Paris and began taking lessons from Philippe at the ice rink. As Duchess Swan Duchess Swan is physically weakest in her superhero group but makes up for it with her agility, reflexes, and most prominently, flexibility, often shown when she evades close-ranged attacks and doing nearly improbable stunts in small spaces that the others cannot. She uses her sabre as her weapon, being able to fight with it easily despite having no knowledge of sword fighting, and also uses it for her special power. Her special power, Seraphic Cure, dispels the negative energy found in Youmu and purifies its victim. However, as useful as it is against strong villains, the Seraphic Cure drains her energy and she reverts back to her civilian form shortly afterward, so she has to use it wisely. Relationships American Miraculous superhero team Madeleine is part of a team in America that captures and purifies youmu. The team moved to Paris, France after they found out that the villainous duo Raven and Night Howler began working alongside Hawkmoth. Although she doesn't know the identities of her friends, she is always grateful for having them around during missions, stating that fighting alone would have been difficult without their teamwork. Leonard Since she was very young, Madeleine has been in the care of Leonard because of her parents' busy work schedules. She treats him kindly and sees him as an honorary member of the Duval family rather than a servant. They have a close bond and she is almost never seen without him nearby. Leonard does not pry into her private life and respects her boundaries. It is hinted several times that he is keenly aware that she is hiding a big secret and does his best to cover her absence when she is saving the city from youmu. Odette The two share a somewhat mother-daughter relationship. Madeleine is prone to panic easily and her kwami is almost always the first to comfort her. She appreciates Odette's wisdom and guidance, seeing her as a parental figure due to the constant absence of her real parents. She cherishes Odette and allows her to freely move around the mansion with no restrictions, trusting in her kwami to be responsible enough to hide when someone other than herself is nearby. She also looks to her for love advice and excitedly talks about her interactions with her crush. Madeleine is not above to go out of her way for her kwami and will always make sure that she is comfortable with her life in the mansion. Sora Sakamaki/Scarab Because Madeleine can be a bit of a ditz sometimes, Sora took the role as an older brother figure in her life and makes sure she takes proper care of herself. Madeleine is very casual when speaking to him and more expressive with her feelings since they have known each other for a long time. She teases Sora about acting like a mother towards her instead of a brother and calls him "mom Sora" as a joke. She gets annoyed with his nagging from time to time, but genuinely appreciates having someone other than her butler looking out for her and cares a lot about him. Delphine Bronze Bandit Chironex Tala Hunt Rose Lavillant Madeleine likes Rose because of the similarities between her and Sora, both having very cheerful personalities. Rose is sweet to her and treats her like they were longtime friends. Although Madeleine disagrees with Rose's unique tastes sometimes (like perfume), she is supportive of her and wants her to be happy. Rose was the first to notice Madeleine's crush on Luka and finds it cute. She, along with Juleka, Marinette, and Alya, try different tactics to get the two to talk more often. Juleka Couffaine Both having shy and quiet personalities, Madeleine sees herself in Juleka and quickly became comfortable around her. They occasionally watch movies together or hang out at each other's houses. Sometimes she, Juleka, and Rose hold fashion shows in her room. The trio like to try out each other's style and have fun. Juleka seems to be aware of Madeleine's crush on her brother and encourages her to talk to him, which usually end up failing. Luka Couffaine/Viperion Although their first meeting was awkward (mostly on her part), Luka continues to be kind towards her and every so often he acts a little playful and flirtatious. He finds her reactions amusing and thinks that she is an interesting person. He frequently asks her to hang out in hopes that she will finally become comfortable with him one day. On the other hand, Madeleine finds him mysterious and charming but thinks that she isn't the type of girl he wants to date. She seems to be oblivious of his flirting and simply brushes it off as Luka being a friendly person. She generally acts shy and nervous in front of him and becomes easily frustrated with herself when she can't look at him when he's right in front of her. As the superhero Viperion, she becomes immediately drawn to him and develops a crush. However, unlike her many failed attempts to strike a conversation with Luka, she is able to speak to him as her alter-ego Duchess Swan without much complication. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug As Marinette, she thinks of her as a multi-talented girl with a positive attitude. She fully supports Marinette's crush on Adrien and frequently joins the others in coming up with plans to get the two together. Since her father was friends with Emilie Agreste, she spends a lot of time with Adrien outside of school, which initially upset Marinette until she told the jealous girl that she has no interest in him. Madeleine sometimes finds an excuse to leave Marinette and Adrien alone so the two can hang out. As the superheroine Ladybug, Madeleine has high respect for her skill in fighting off akumas and her intelligence on the use of her Lucky Charm. She looks at Ladybug as the leader of the group and strives to become more brave like her. Ladybug was one of the first to welcome her to Paris and was more than willing to accept her into their team. Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir Their parents used to be close friends in the acting industry but she has never met Adrien until coming to Paris. She visits him at his home (with Mr. Agreste's permission) to keep him company, knowing how lonely it must feel to live in a quiet mansion. Adrien is very patient with her and it didn't take long for them to become good friends. He teaches her how to play video games and she teaches him different dance styles from her training. Madeleine is aware of Marinette's crush on him and tries to get the two of them to hang out more. As the superhero Chat Noir, she finds his silly personality refreshing and laughs at his jokes. She admires his loyalty towards Ladybug and his dedication to protect her from harm. Without knowing their true identities, she finds their relationship sweet and supports Chat in his personal mission to win Ladybug's love. Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Madeleine thinks that Alya is a cool person and respects her dedication to the Ladyblog. She does not interact with her that much but the two are sometimes seen together making plans to get Adrien and Marinette hang out more. She sometimes asks her for advice on how to be less awkward around others, seeing Alya as a generally friendly person who can get along with a lot of people. Unbeknownst to her, Alya also helps Rose and Juleka with their plans to get her and Luka closer. Rena Rouge was the first Miraculous wielder she met besides Ladybug and Chat Noir. The two hit it off really well and Rena becomes excited after learning that there are more Miraculous users outside of France. Madeleine is fascinated with Rena's special power of illusions and likes her bold personality. She thinks that Rena is a wonderful ally and can possibly outmatch Night Howler. Nino Lahiffe/Carapace As they are both close friends of Adrien Agreste, Nino and Madeleine get along very well and sometimes hang out together. She is easily comfortable being around Nino's presence because of his easygoing and friendly personality. They both love music and often discuss about their favorite songs. There are also times when Madeleine would request for Nino to make an original song for her to practice her dancing. As the superhero Carapace, she finds his upbeat personality very similar to Nino but merely shrugs it off as a coincidence. They work well together as a team and she relies on him to defend her back when she's on the offense. Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee Madeleine has never really met Chloé but she has seen her multiple times on live television. She is aware that Chloé is the daughter of the mayor and Adrien had mentioned to her before that she was his first friend. Since Madeleine has never interacted with Chloé and has only heard stories about her from the others, she doesn't know how she views her yet. As the superheroine Queen Bee, she likes to humor her and finds it amusing when she speaks so highly of herself. She acknowledges Queen Bee's strengths and respects her as a fellow superhero. Trivia * Madeleine is named after a very small sponge cake with a distinctive shell-like shape. According to her parents, she was named this because they ate madeleines together on their first date. * She has been home-schooled her whole life and rarely leaves the house. The lack of social interaction caused her to be socially awkward in front of new people. * Her natural hair color is brown. * She has a paralyzing fear of spiders after watching a horror movie about them. * Madeleine is a bit picky with the food she eats. ** She doesn't like seafood because she is allergic. ** She thinks broccoli tastes disgusting. ** She hates the texture of mushrooms when it goes down her throat. * Madeleine lives alone with her butler in France. * Duchess Swan has enhanced speed, strength, and durability like the rest of the Miraculous wielders but is physically weaker in comparison. * Her friend Sora is aware of her alter-ego. Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miracusona